


No Time At All

by DubiousSparrow



Series: River Town [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Ronan owns a bar, and Adam is a lawyer. They live in a quaint little New York town outside of the city. They've been dating for three weeks.  Ronan is head over heels, and struggling with how to tell Adam how much he cares.  Pure Fluff.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: River Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125
Comments: 28
Kudos: 146





	No Time At All

**Author's Note:**

> This AU got stuck in my brain, hence it has become a series. In Part 1 we largely journey through the story with Adam and his issues, and Ronan comes off as Mr. Cool Guy (in Adam's eyes). We know, however, that he is a big melty marshmallow. In Part 2 we explore that marshmallow. I also love the Ronan/Blue dynamic, so here she comes!

Adam opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the sounds of loud music and crashing pans coming from his kitchen. He grinned as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and tugged his tie free. He passed through his living room, noting the leather jacket slung over the couch and heavy black boots kicked in the corner.

He paused in the kitchen doorway and admired the scene. Ronan was at the stove emptying chopped tomatoes into a pan. A pot of water bubbled next to it.

“Did you break into my apartment to make spaghetti?” he yelled over the music.

Ronan turned and grinned, and Adam felt his heart squeeze. It had only been three weeks since they’d officially gotten together, a month since they’d met, and it still didn’t feel real to Adam.

Ronan turned down the music, “I didn’t break in. ‘Seph let me in. You trust _her_ with a key….”

Adam rolled his eyes, “If you want a key, I’ll give you a key. Happily. This is just the first I’m hearing about it.”

“Yeah, well, Parrish, it’s not really romantic to _ask_ for a key, it’s romantic to _give_ someone a key.”

Adam sat down at the kitchen island, “Point taken. Can I romantically surprise you with a key once I have one made sometime this week?”

“Sounds like a spontaneously romantic plan,” Ronan set down his spoon, came around the island and stood between Adam’s knees.

“Hi,” Ronan said softly, holding Adam’s face and bending down for a kiss.

“Hi,” Adam replied and kissed him back. He put his arms around Ronan’s waist, hugging him and resting his head against his chest.

“How was your day?” Ronan murmured. Adam felt the low rumble reverberate through Ronan’s chest.

“It was OK. I might have to go to Chicago for a few days for that case I’ve been working on. We have to do depositions. Probably next week.”

Ronan pulled back a bit and looked down at Adam, “A few days, huh? Think you can live without me for that long?”

Adam arched an eyebrow at him, “I’ll do my best. You’re the one breaking and entering… and cooking. Are _you_ going to be alright without _me_?”

Ronan grinned and kissed the top of Adam’s head before he returned to the stove, “I managed on my own for a long fucking time without you, Parrish. I’ll be fine.”

**

He was not fine.

Adam had been gone for two days and Ronan was climbing the walls. Worse, he was _checking his phone_. A phone that Adam had forcibly gifted him.

“You cannot walk around in the world without a phone, Lynch.”

“Really? Because I’ve been doing it for years. _Years_.”

“Well, now you have a boyfriend who wants to be able to text you on occasion, or locate you in an emergency.”

Ronan had softened at that. 

_Boyfriend_. 

That was the first time either of them had used the word. 

“Fine,” he mumbled.

“ _You’re welcome,_ you stubborn, tattooed Luddite.”

Ronan had grinned at him then, recovering his emotional footing, “This is really just because you want dick pics, isn’t it?”

Adam had rolled his eyes.

But, Ronan thought later, he hadn’t _actually disagreed_.

**

Adam was in his hotel room, lying diagonally across the bed, waiting for his room service cheeseburger. It was only Day 2 of the trip and he already regretted coming. He should have unloaded it on one of the new crop of associates. He had enough seniority at this point to get out of this kind of thing, but he also knew that it looked better if he did it, if he put in the time.

But now all he could think about was Ronan. He had forced his brain to focus as he took witness statements, and made careful notes, and read through files. But the second he stopped working, the second he closed his eyes, he saw sharp cheekbones and light blue eyes, and dark wings curling around strong shoulders.

He was so fucking head over heels, and it had only been a few weeks. If he was honest with himself, it had been like that from the start. Maybe this was good for him – for them – to have a little space. Not that he wanted space, and not that he thought Ronan wanted space, but what if this was a “burn bright and fast and then burn out” type of situation? Adam closed his eyes. It wasn’t that. _It wasn’t that_.

Adam felt his phone buzz on the mattress next to him. He sighed and reached for it, expecting a text from one of the other lawyers trying to convince him to come out with them for a late dinner or drinks. Adam liked them fine, but he just didn’t have the bandwidth to be around people after such a long day. The only person he could stand to be around after a day like this was hundreds of miles away.

And who had just texted him.

For the first time ever.

Adam smiled. Maybe he wasn’t the only one finding this hard.

He opened the text.

**Ronan (10:31)** hey loser. You done lawyering?

If he kept dating Ronan, Adam’s eyes were going to be permanently malformed from the near constant eye-rolling.

**Adam (10:31):** Hey asshole. Yes, I’m done keeping the world safe from corporate tax fraud.

**Ronan (10:32):** You sound like Batman’s accountant.

**Adam (10:32):** Is that turning you on?

**Ronan (10:32):** …

**Ronan (10:33):** …

**Ronan (10:34):**... 

**Ronan (10:35):** Maybe.

Adam laughed and pulled himself off the bed to answer the knock at his door. His dinner had arrived. After setting his meal on the desk, he turned back to his phone.

**Adam (10:35):** I miss you.

**Ronan (10:35):** I miss you too.

**Ronan (10:35):** This is so dumb.

**Ronan (10:36):** You’ve been gone for 48 fucking hours.

Adam sent back a shrugging emoji.

**Ronan (10:36):** Alright, well, I gotta get back out to the bar.

**Ronan (10:36):** Fuck knows how much beer Malory has given out for free.

Adam grinned. Ronan comped more drinks than Malory did, but he didn’t like to admit it.

**Adam (10:36):** OK.

**Adam (10:37):** Two more days.

**Adam (10:37):** We can totally do this.

**Ronan (10:37):** Night Parrish.

**Adam (10:37):** Goodnight Lynch.

_**_

Ronan woke late the next morning slightly hung over. He normally didn’t drink when he was working, but he _was_ the boss, and he was missing his boyfriend in a way he didn’t know was possible. He’d never felt like this before about anyone. He preferred his own company, or to be with his friends. He’d never _ached_ like this. His chest physically hurt when he thought of how far away Adam was. 

_807 miles._

He would never admit to googling the distance on his stupid fucking phone. And then knowing the number had just made him feel worse.

He rolled out of bed and took a long, hot shower, nursing his head. He got dressed and took a couple aspirin before heading down to the bar to start setting up.

“There’s my favorite asshole!”

Ronan let out an _oof_ as he found himself on the ground, tackled by a very compact, but solid human being.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Maggot, I thought you were a pacifist or some shit. What’s with the violence?”

Blue climbed off him, grinning. She reached down to offer him an arm up.

He gripped her forearm and peeled himself off the ground, nearly toppling them both all over again.

“Where’d you get ‘pacifist’ from? According to Gansey I’m an “ _Eco-terrorist_ ’,” she said, finger-quoting the term and rolling her eyes, “You egg a couple corporate assholes’ Jags and suddenly you’re a ' _criminal_ '.” She finger-quoted again.

Ronan hugged her to his chest and said in a fake tear-y voice, “I’m so proud of you.”

Blue shoved him away laughing.

“Where is our dear old Dick?” Ronan asked.

Blue grinned up at him, “Off with Henry scouting an apartment…”

Ronan tried and partially succeeded in suppressing his smile, “Don’t tell me you three are moving to this shithole…can’t I get a fucking moment’s peace?”

“Please! You need us! I don’t know how you’ve managed to survive with just Noah to babysit you. Besides, we’re all sick of traveling – we’re ready to put down some roots, and where better than here with all the people we love?”

Ronan just stared at her.

“That was an intense amount of sincerity when I’m hung-over,” he grumbled, still trying not to smile.

“Drink some coffee, and get your shit straightened out. You’re gonna sit down and tell me all about this boooooooyfrieeeeeend that Noah told us about,” Blue took a seat at the bar, crossed her ankles, and put her chin in her hands like a 1950’s teenybopper waiting for gossip.

Ronan scoffed, “Fucking Noah. Of course he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. It’s none of his business. Or yours, Blueberry.”

Blue’s face softened. Ronan only used that name when it was just the two of them, “Awww, come on, all I know from Noah is that his name is Adam, and he’s a lawyer, and that you guys got hot and heavy _real_ fast, and that you look at each other with, and I quote, ‘big dopey heart eyes.’”

Ronan snorted.

“Just tell me this – are you happy?” Blue asked.

Ronan raised his eyes enough to meet hers and nodded, “Yeah, I’m really happy.”

Blue let out a squeal that set Ronan’s hangover back an hour.

“When do we get to meet him? Can we all have dinner tonight?”

“He’s on a work trip – he’ll be back in a couple days, and when he gets back, I’m not subjecting him to you guys _immediately_. Let him readjust to being home before he gets the third degree from the Throuple from Hell.”

Blue bounced off the stool and started towards the door, “Fair enough. But once you ‘reconnect,’” she waggled her eyebrows, “he’s ours, Lynch. Better prepare him!”

**

“YOU are not my friend,” Ronan pointed at the blond man peeling carrots in the bar kitchen.

“Uh, no, I _am_ your friend. And you are mine. You are just not friend _ly_ ,” Noah gestured at Ronan with a carrot, “We’ve been through this.”

“You just had to run your fucking mouth about Adam to the Traveling Fucking Wilburys.”

Noah put down the carrot, “There were more than three Wilburys, Ronan.”

Ronan walked to the sink, pulled out the bowl of carrot shavings, and dumped them on Noah’s head.

**

Adam lay back against a pile of too-firm hotel pillows, listlessly clicking through the channels. Sitcom. Cop show. Infomercial. Sitcom. News. Talk show. Sitcom. 

He turned off the TV.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through Ronan’s texts from the night before.

_I miss you._

He misses me. 

He let his head fall back against the pillows. How was it possible that he was _missed_. By someone like _Ronan_. It still didn’t feel real.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he nearly dropped it as he sat straight up. He felt his chest tighten when he saw it was Ronan texting again.

**Ronan (11:02):** When does your flight get in tomorrow?

**Adam (11:02):** Late. 10pm.

**Ronan (11:02):** I’ll pick you up – send me the flight info.

Adam grinned and shook his head even though Ronan couldn’t see him.

**Adam (11:03):** You don’t have to.

**Adam (11:03):** The firm pays for a car service.

**Adam (11:03):** Get ‘Seph to let you into my apartment.

He hesitated before typing out the next sentence.

**Adam (11:04):** I really want you to be there when I get home.

Adam watched the blinking ellipses… Ronan was taking a while to write a response.

**Ronan (11:05):** I can do that.

More ellipses…

**Ronan (11:06):** I still fucking miss you.

Adam grinned.

**Adam (11:06):** I’ll be home in 24 hours.

**Ronan (11:06):** That’s too long.

**Ronan (11:06):** But fine.

**Ronan (11:07):** What do you wanna eat when you get home?

**Adam (11:07):** At like midnight?

**Adam (11:08):** Uh, nothing.

**Adam (11:08):** You don’t have to cook.

**Adam (11:08):** Just be there.

**Ronan (11:09):** I’ll be there.

**Ronan (11:09):** Night Parrish

**Adam (11:09):** Night Lynch.

**

Ronan knew Adam had said not to cook anything. And he followed that directive to the letter, if not in spirit. He _baked_ something. That was completely different. He had just put the bread in the oven. He wanted Adam to come home and open the door to that smell, and feel the way Ronan used to when he came home to his mom baking bread. Like he was home, and cared for, and safe.

He cleaned up the floury kitchen, and collapsed by the fireplace. He’d started a fire earlier. It wasn’t quite cold enough for one yet, but he thought it would be nice for Adam.

He loved being in the apartment. It made Adam feel closer, even though he was still far away – somewhere in the sky at this point. Persephone had let him in, and offered him her key to keep, but Ronan had politely refused. He wanted _his_ key, and he wanted _Adam_ to give it to him. Adam would eventually get around to it. He was 70% sure Adam would get around to it…75%...

Ronan stared into the fire and thought about how much his life had changed in just a month. He’d met a guy. He was pretty sure he’d met _the_ guy, and now he was in his apartment waiting for him to come home. His friends were back in town, and they were staying. _They were staying_. Things were going so right, and he was fucking terrified.

**

Adam tipped the driver and climbed from the black sedan, shouldering his bag. The lights were on in his apartment. He smiled. He was finally home. The new kids could do the next round of witness statements – he’d learned his lesson. Four days was too long to be away from Ronan. Maybe if he had to travel again, Ronan could come with him. 

He bounded up the front steps, suddenly full of energy. As he went to slip his key in the lock, the door opened.

“Jesus, Parrish, it was like a fucking bull coming up those steps. Doesn’t ‘Seph complain?” Ronan grinned and grabbed Adam by his tie, pulling him through the door. He slammed the door behind them, momentarily forgetting about noise concerns.

Ronan pulled Adam into his arms and kissed him, soft and deep, with four days worth of pent up longing. When they parted for air, Adam brought his forehead to rest against Ronan’s.

“I don’t think I should leave again. You fucking fall apart,” he whispered.

“ _I_ fall apart? Please, you cried into your pillow every night, didn’t you.”

Adam laughed softly, “Not every night. Just like two of the nights…”

Ronan smiled, “Mmmhmm…out of three. Very strong and manly of you.”

“Thanks, I thought so,” Adam responded breezily, “But more importantly, why does my apartment smell _amazing_?”

Ronan stepped back and Adam reluctantly let him, “I made bread. You want some?”

“I told you not to cook,” Adam groaned, but let himself be pulled along into the kitchen.

“And I didn’t cook, you idiot, I baked. It’s a whole other thing. Here, have some,” Ronan sliced off a thick piece of steaming bread and slathered it with butter. He held it under Adam’s nose, eyes flashing deviously. 

“Still not hungry?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Adam grabbed the bread out of Ronan’s hand and took a giant bite. It was, of course, perfect. He groaned, “Jesus Christ, at some point I’m gonna think you’re not real. That this is all a hallucination, and I’m in an institution somewhere.”

Ronan looked down at the floor, smiling, he felt shy suddenly. It was a lot. All of this.

Adam put the bread down on the counter, and pulled Ronan into his arms again. Ronan kissed the butter off his lips. Adam wiped the crumbs from his fingers onto the back of Ronan’s shirt. 

“You little shit,” Ronan grinned, realizing what Adam was doing. God, why did even _that_ make his heart hurt?

“Hey, so, while you were gone my friends got back to town – you know, Gansey, and Blue, and Henry – the ones who’ve been traveling? They’re actually gonna move here.”

Adam pulled back and smiled, “That’s great, Ronan. Do I get to meet them?”

Ronan grimaced, “Yeah, they want to meet you, but I didn’t want to sic ‘em on you right when you got back. They’re kind of a lot. I wanted us to have tomorrow together, just us, and tomorrow night, and maybe the next day…?”

Adam laughed, “We can hang out with them tomorrow night. Why don’t we have dinner with them?”

“OK,” Ronan nodded and pressed his lips to Adam’s good ear, “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too. Let’s go to bed.”

**

That night as Adam lay catching his breath, his cheek pressed to Ronan’s sweaty chest, he promised himself he wouldn’t take any more trips _ever_. 

Fuck it.

**

“So, then, he actually _threw Noah out the window_. I mean, there was a pool next to the house, so he went in the water, and was fine, but to this day I don’t think Ronan _knew_ that the pool was there,” Blue’s eyes were wide and she gestured wildly as she told the story.

Adam was in tears he was laughing so hard.

“I _knew_ the pool was there. Do you honestly think I tried to _murder_ him? And if so, why are you still my friend?! What does that say about _you_ , Maggot?!”

The six of them were seated around a table in the back of The Raven. 

Noah wore a peaceful expression, “He hasn’t tried to kill me since. He’s mellowed with age.”

Blue snorted. Adam barked out a laugh. Gansey just smiled delightedly, looking around at his friends together again.

“So Adam,” Henry began, picking up his drink, “How did you two meet? Noah didn’t have the intel and Ronan isn’t very forthcoming.”

Adam looked over at Ronan who was studying the top of the table as if it held the secrets of the universe. He smiled and flushed, “Yeah… I think he’s maybe protecting my honor… I kind of jumped him.”

Henry smacked the table and Gansey jumped, “Finally the hot goss!”

“I mean I didn’t jump him the night we met here at the bar, but… the next morning? Is that any more respectable? Probably not, right… and to be fair I only kissed him. Maybe that doesn’t count as ‘jumping’ someone…?”

_Oh god, the word flood was back._

Ronan saw what was happening to Adam and cut in, “It’s none of anybody’s business who jumped who or when,” he said firmly. Adam looked over at him gratefully and thanked him with his eyes. Ronan continued, “Adam came into the bar and Malory did that thing where he talks shit about the beer and people find it _charming_ or whatever the fuck. I came over to give him shit for it. And the rest is history.” He looked over at Adam, his expression momentarily unguarded and warm. 

Blue let out a deep, contented sigh, “Well, fuck. Look at you, Lynch. Who knew you had it in you?”

“Oh, Ronan has a deep capacity for love, Jane. You know that,” Gansey answered, his eyes a little too shiny.

Ronan flushed red and got up from the table abruptly, “Who needs a refill?” he demanded gruffly.

“Me!” Blue shouted and got up, “And I think another round for everybody is in order. We’re celebrating! I’ll help you carry everything back.”

“I think I can manage, Maggot,” Ronan huffed.

“ _I’ll help you. Carry. Everything. Back_ ,” she said, looking him in the eye pointedly.

“Okaaaaay….?” Ronan shrugged.

Once they were behind the bar, Blue pulled him closer and whisper-shouted at him, “What the fuck was that?”

“What was _what_?”

“That reaction when Gansey dropped the L-word! You turned bright red and jumped out of your seat. I’ve _literally_ never seen you move that fast, “ Blue said giddily.

“Just… whatever. It was nothing. Drop it,” Ronan looked pained.

Blue’s eye got wide, “Jesus, you love him. You really do?! And from your reaction I’m guessing you haven’t told him…”

Ronan set the beer he’d just poured down on the counter with a _thunk_. Some of it sloshed over the rim.

“I… maybe…” Ronan searched for words, “I think so. But it’s too fucking soon! I’ve known him for like a month! I can’t say anything! He’ll flip the fuck out, right?” he looked at Blue desperately, as if she might hold the answer.

“How the fuck do I know?! I just met him! And I have one boyfriend that dropped the L-bomb on the second date, and another one that professed his love to us as a couple, so I don’t know if the dynamic exactly translates!”

Ronan stared down at the counter, “I just don’t want to fuck this up, Blueberry,” he said quietly. Blue could hardly hear him over the noise of the bar. 

She touched his arm gently, “You won’t. You should see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. It’s… something…”

Ronan sighed and pushed the tray of glasses towards her, “Alright, maggot, you spill anything and I’ll make you actually start paying for drinks.”

Blue snorted, “That’ll be the day.”

**

That night Adam helped Ronan lock up the bar. He stacked the chairs on the tables, while Ronan counted the cash.

“I like your friends,” he said, leaning against the bar and watching as Ronan finished locking the cash away, “And you’re right, they _are_ a lot, but in a good way.”

Ronan looked over at him, “Well, they fuckin’ _adore_ you. Gansey pulled me aside before they headed out to tell me how _smart_ you are, and _funny_ , and such a _great personality_. If he didn’t already have a full plate, I think he’d try to steal you away.”

Adam leaned over the bar and kissed Ronan, his hand on the back of Ronan’s neck, “He could try. He wouldn’t be successful.”

Ronan blushed, “He would never actually… he’s too honorable to do something like that… Blue on the other hand…”

Adam smiled, “You love them. They’re your family. It was written all over your face tonight.”

There was _that word_ again. 

Ronan swallowed, “Yeah, I do. And I… um…I… do you want to go upstairs?”

_He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it. What if Adam didn’t say it back?_

“Sure,” Adam agreed easily. He walked to the stairs and waited for Ronan to catch up to him. They climbed the stairs hand in hand, and Ronan pushed open his apartment door, unlocked as usual.

“Hey, can I start leaving some stuff here?” Adam asked, flopping down on the couch.

“Stuff?” Ronan asked.

“Yeah, like work clothes so I don’t have to get up extra early to go home and change when we spend the night here. Or, I don’t know, a toothbrush would be nice.”

Ronan was turned away from Adam, pulling bottles of water out of the fridge, so Adam couldn’t see the smile that had broken out on his face. He cleared his throat, and got his face under control before he straightened up.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he said, flopping down on the couch next to Adam and handing him the water bottle.

“Cool,” Adam said, smiling at him.

Ronan got lost in that smile. He gazed into Adam’s eyes and forgot why he was so scared.

“Adam, I…”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Adam cut him off, reaching into his pocket, “I’m sorry this took so long. I’ve just been busy with work stuff.” Adam pulled out a new silver key. He’d attached it to a keychain – a tiny raven.

Ronan felt his chest tighten again. Fuck, he was either in love or he’d been having small heart attacks for a few weeks now.

He took the key from Adam and held it up. The little black bird dangled from his fingers.

“Nice touch,” he said, his voice came out rough. Adam just smiled at him.

“Parrish… Adam… I…” Ronan squeezed his eyes shut. 

_He could do this_. Why was this _so hard_?

“I know we haven’t known each other long… but I feel like…” Ronan hoped that if he just kept talking it would somehow come out of his mouth.

Adam looked at him, calm and open. He put his hand on Ronan’s face, “It’s OK, Ronan.”

Ronan looked into his deep blue eyes, and he saw that it _was_ OK. He saw what he wanted to say reflected back at him.

“I love you,” Ronan breathed out. 

Adam smiled, and pulled Ronan to him, kissing him softly. When he pulled back he opened his eyes and waited for Ronan to open his.

“I love you, too.”

Ronan felt something give in his chest. Like a muscle he’d kept flexed for too long had finally relaxed. It felt like relief.

Adam laughed softly, “You looked _terrified_. Are you OK?”

“Shut up. I’m fine,” Ronan huffed, hiding his face in Adam’s neck.

Adam ran his hand soothingly over Ronan’s shaved head, “I love you so much, Ronan. I really do.”

Ronan felt tears pricking his eyes and his throat tightening, “Me too,” he mumbled into Adam’s skin.

“Good,” Adam yawned, “Bed. Sleep. Now.”

“Mmhmm,” Ronan agreed nodding into Adam’s neck.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Adam took a deep breath and a rush of words came tumbling out at high speed, “I told Noah he could move into my spare bedroom because his landlord kicked him out okaaaay niiiiight,” Adam jumped off the couch and dove for the bed.

“YOU WHAT?!”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be another story about Ronan trying his best not to kill Adam’s new roomie? Maybe!
> 
> Update: YES. In progress! Also, there are bongos.


End file.
